Into the Future
by Inugami-Kun
Summary: This is the sequel to The Demon Inside Seeking for Love! Well the story is better than the title, so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Into the Future**

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima!?, because if I did than it'd be more revolved around Konosetsu!! XD

**Natasia: Hey!!! Can you believe that I actually wrote it in just one day?!?!**

**Setsuna: You made short chapters again.**

**Natasia: It's just the Prologue!!!**

**Asuna: Ya a very short prologue.**

**Natasia: You 2 are so mean!!!**

**Konoka: Stop teaming up on her, she's just a kid.**

**Natasia: I'm not a kid!!!! But anyways please read and review!!!**

**

* * *

****Prologue**

Several years later, the two lovers Konoka Konoe, and Setsuna Sakurazaki, have grown into young adults. Konoka grew to be an elegant and graceful young women, where as Setsuna had grown into a handsome young women who was both strong and caring at the same time.

The date was Thursday, April 14, 2009; Konoka and Setsuna's wedding reception had just ended. Setsuna and Konoka had invited all of their old high school classmates in class 3A. Of course even Evangeline and Chachamaru were forced to tag along as well.

The entire group was soon gathered at the hotel near by the church where the wedding had begun. Only two minutes into the party, and Asuna Kagurazaka, and Ayaka Yukihiro or to the group Iincho, were already yelling and bickering at each other. "Asuna-San! Why do you give Konoka-San and Setsuna-San such a burden by staying with them?!"

"Burden?! They said it was alright for me to stay with them in Kyoto!!! Even the brat lives with us there!!" Asuna yelled lunging at the blonde haired girl. The two were already clawing and pulling each other's hair, until now a seventeen year old teen, Negi Springfield broke up the two. "Asuna-San, Iincho-San, please stop fighting, let's just celebrate Konoka-San and Setsuna-San's wedding."

Iincho knew that she couldn't resist Negi when he asked, Asuna on the other hand just turned and looked at him. Though Asuna was already twenty-three years old, and Negi was seventeen, she still treated him like the same ten year old boy he was seven years ago.

"Alright, fine only this one time will I TRY to not fight with Iincho. Only for Konoka and Setsuna-San." Asuna said as she gave into the pleading teenager.

As the party continued a few people were already soon drunk, and or going crazy. Yue Ayase had mistakenly drunk a whole bottle of sake, thinking it was juice. Nodoka Miyazaki and Haruna Saotome were the ones that came to the rescue and stopped Yue from doing a strip show on the stage.

An hour or two later, the party started to whined down a notch while they watched a picture show of Konoka and Setsuna when they were kids, to teenagers and now to adults.

There were some speeches, most of them made by Asuna, some given by the entire class. To they're surprise even Evangeline, Mana and Kotaro made speeches about Setsuna and Konoka. Setsuna's older cousin, Noah, even came to celebrate the wedding. If not for him, Setsuna wouldn't have had the courage to apologize to Konoka.

But soon into Noah speech to the two, both Himeko Konoe and Noriya Tan come out of absolutely no where, carrying the wedding cake into the room. The wedding cake was huge! It was almost as tall as the tallest girl in class 3A, which was probably Mana, Chachamaru or Kaede.

Asuna was drooling just looking at the cake, they had to have Ku Fei, Evangeline and Chachamaru hold her back from devouring the thing. As Setsuna and Konoka cut the cake together, Noah, Himeko and Negi were taking pictures of them.

Where on the other hand, genius Noriya, was placing up videos of the two's growing up and adventures onto the projector. Though she also accidentally added Konoka and Setsuna's potty training videos, which she soon would be attacked for later.

They all had made many new memories, the start of Setsuna and Konoka new future was dawning. Their wedding had just been completed, the honeymoon was next, maybe a few kids in their future too.

* * *

**Natasia: Well theres the prolouge!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!**

**Setsuna: That's just like Asuna-San to just start fighting after only two minutes.**

**Asuna: Shut up!**

**Konoka: Well it is just like you Asuna.**

**Asuna: Ok now you guys are teaming up on me!!**

**Natasia: *Thinks: At least it's not me* Well please review for my story!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Natasia: Yahoooo!!!!!! This is the numero uno chaptre of Into the Future!!!! Whooo!!!!!!!**

**Setsuna: Sorry folks she drank some of my energy drink again.**

**Asuna: Oh boy.....^^"**

**Konoka: Yay I can't wait to see what happens.**

**Natasia: Well hold onto your hats ladies and gentlemen cause it's time to start chapter one!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one: Settling Back In**

A few days after checking out of the hotel room they had checked in for the wedding, Setsuna, Konoka, Negi, Asuna, Himeko and Noriya all were on the road back to Kyoto. But, driving in a limousine made even the ride back to the estate fun. "Asuna-San, have you seen Chamo-Kun?"

"The rat? I haven't seen the rat since the party, why?" Asuna said as she looked at the teen. Negi was starting to get worried that Chamo probably snuck himself into one of the girl suitcases. Probably to go underwear and bra swimming again.

Negi had just left the matter for later consequences, when he hears Himeko shriek. Everyone in the limo quickly turn their heads in Himeko's direction. There they saw Chamo tucked away between Himeko's breasts; she didn't even notice that he was there till she looked down.

Asuna was the first to react; she quickly took out her pactio card out and activated it. Right after that she told Himeko to throw Chamo into the air.

Doing so without the slightest hesitation, Himeko tosses the little ermine into the air. Seeing him in the air, Asuna takes her weapon and smacks Chamo hard enough for him to fly into the farthest window.

After a few minutes of silence, everyone starts bursting into laughter. Seeing Chamo flying was quite the funny sight to the group. After a few minutes of laughing, Chamo soon wakes to see that he was bleeding.

Though there was no shock into the injured Chamo, ignoring the fact, they all went back to their time of merriment and chatting. After about a couple of hours of being on the road, the limo soon came to a stop.

There before them they saw the Konoe Estate, and at the front entrance they were greeted by Konoka's father and the Konoe Estate's servants. "Ah welcome back home! I trust you're trip back was enjoyable?"

"Father, you cheater. You teleported back here didn't you?!" Konoka asked childishly. Knowing that the idea of teleportation wouldn't occur to them, Eishun had taken the liberty of teleporting back to the estate.

After scolding her father for making the group take a four to five hour drive, when they could have just taken about two minutes by just teleporting. While unpacking their belongings from the limo, Negi and Asuna both headed to their room that they shared. Himeko had given a farewell to Noriya, who was heading to her secret hiding place underground.'

Konoka and Setsuna watched as the wolf like girl disappeared into a puffy white cloud. As soon as she was out of sight from them, the two both grabbed their bags and brought it into the main house. After setting their belongings down in the foyer, several bodyguards proceeded to bring the bags into Konoka and Setsuna's room in the West wing of the main building.

After placing the bags into the room, the bodyguards were dismissed, and Setsuna had pulled Konoka into a hug. Konoka was at first startled, but than relaxed in Setsuna's arms.

"Kono-Chan, where do you think we should go for our honeymoon?" Setsuna asked as she rested her head next to Konoka's. Konoka lightly rested her hands onto Setsuna's hands. After a few minutes of thinking, she soon came to an answer. "Hmm maybe we should try going to Okinawa, I hear they've got nice beaches. Plus I haven't seen you in a bathing suit since our high school reunion."

Setsuna thought about what her wife was asking, and before she knew it Konoka was already giving her the puppy dog eyes and pout. That was Konoka's signature begging technique that she knew Setsuna just couldn't resist. After looking at her wife for only about twenty second, she immediately became like pudding in Konoka's hands.

"Alright Kono-Chan, but only if I get to see you in your bathing suit." Setsuna said as she blushed slightly. Konoka was in glee to see Setsuna blushing, she hadn't seen Setsuna blush since they were in high school. To her surprise as well, Konoka never imagined Setsuna to be the perverted type. Actually yes she did, Setsuna had always sneaked a peek at Konoka while she was changing.

"Oh fine, hmm maybe I'll even show you a little more than just my bathing suit." Konoka said teasingly. This made Setsuna blush and laugh sarcastically, as she tried to hide her embarrassment. Seeing Setsuna blush twice in a row was heaven to Konoka, which means she'll be teasing her much more now.

The moment the two stopped talking, they hear a loud crash come from the outside training field. As they rushed outside, they notice that Himeko was running opposite corridor from them. In the distance they see Asuna trying to catch Noriya. "Get back here!!!!!!!"

"Catch me if you can!!" They heard Noriya yell, and was followed up by her childish taunt of sticking her tongue out. Witnessing this, made Asuna cross the line, she was already charging at an uncontrollable speed at her. But before Asuna made contact with Noriya, Noriya disappeared in a puffy white cloud and reappeared on the large oak tree in the middle of the field.

The tree was probably as big as the World Tree back at Mahora, making it almost impossible to reach the top with out help. They all started to laugh at how frustrated Asuna was becoming, Asuna even wanted Negi to fly her up there.

The teenager though refused to, and got a round house kick in the head for saying no. "Setsuna-San, will you fly me up there?"

"Hmm why not I don't see the harm." Setsuna said as she stretched her wings out and began to pick up Asuna by the collar. After seeing that Asuna was headed towards her via flying Setsuna, she soon disappears again and is now safely in her secret hiding place underground. "Noooooooooooo!!!!!!"

The group was all back to their daily routine of Asuna trying to kill Noriya. And ending with Noriya outwitting Asuna every single time. Settling back into the estate's some what calm and pristine manner, the group was soon brought up to a new adventure. ………"You want us to explore the underground tunnels with you?"

"Exactly! Me by myself is tough, so I need you five to help me!" Noriya said trying to convince the group. Due to pleading, begging and yes crying, the group agreed to help Noriya explore the underground tunnels that she had discovered several years ago.

**

* * *

**

**Natasia: Well well well well well well?!?!?! What'd ya think?!?!**

**Setsuna: I think I need to start locking up my energy drinks that's what I think.**

**Asuna: Break open the ear plugs to, can she be any louder??**

**Konoka: Hmm maybe after I do this. *Goes up to Natasia and pours a 16 pack of Setsuna's energy drinks into Natasia's mouth***

**Setsuna/Asuna: Konoka/Kono-Chan NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Natasia: *Starts yelling like a maniac and jumping off the walls like crazy***

**Setsuna/Asuna: We're all doomed!!! Run for your lives!!!!! *Both runs as fast as a roadrunner***

**Konoa: *Stay behind and watches Natasia going crazy* Well while I try calming Natasia down, please read and review her work. And thank you to those who did the liberty of dropping a review. She loves you for that. Until next time, this is Konoka Konoe signing off. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Natasia: Heyooo!! It's been waaaaaaaaay too long!**

**Noriya: We're back with chapter two.**

**Asuna: Yup, brat 1 was able to get over her writer's block. And brat 2 just irritates me so much when she gets into character.**

**Setsuna: Indeed, Noriya-San is quite the actress.**

**Konoka: She should win an Oscar award for her acting! **

**Noriya: It's not too hard, I just need to study Asuna-San and Natasia's fights.**

**Natasia: Well on with the chapter!!!**

**Asuna: Hey what happened to my donut?**

**Natasia: I ate it.**

**Asuna: Why you little brat!!! *Chases after Natasia***

**Noriya: See. Well on with this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter two: When will Things Become ****Normal****?**

Things started to get out of the ordinary on the Konoe Estate, Noriya had just asked the group to explore the underground tunnels beneath the estate. The only problem was what was to be found in the vast beyond of the underground?

"What do you think guys? Come on please help me out?" Noriya asked with her almost irresistible puppy dog pout. Konoka had learned this technique from her, and it only worked on Setsuna. Her pleading and whining was to be very irritating and annoying, that they knew she would keep this up till they said a definite yes.

"Oh my freaking gosh alright already! We'll help you, just shut up!" Asuna yelled angrily. Noriya hopped up and down in glee as she quickly opened up a portal to the underground chambers. Negi and Chamo though, stayed at the estate to watch over the place.

"You're just a chicken Negi!" Snapped an irritated Asuna. They were very smart to make Asuna irritated, because now she was in a grumpy mood as usual. Noriya pushed things farther and called Asuna Grumpy Butt. "That's it brat! Come here!!!!"

The two played a little game of cat and mouse, Noriya being the mouse, Asuna being the cat. They kept at each other, until Himeko broke them up. Having them fight as usual was one thing, but playing cat and mouse around her just seriously made her mad. "ENOUGH! You two are making me dizzier than ever! Can you two just not fight for one day?! ONE DAY?!"

Stopping in their tracks, both Asuna and Noriya finally decided that they could settle their differences for at least one day. But all was lost for they started back up the moment they set foot in the underground tunnels. They're fights were endless and irritating.

Looking around the dreary dark shaft of endless tunnelling, everyone could tell that the shafts were probably around for quite some time now. When they noticed the torches that lit up the place, they soon laid their eyes on a door to their right side. On the door was Noriya's name. "Nori-Chan, do you live there?"

"Of course I do! I work on my experiments and other wonderfully difficult and diverse projects down here." Noriya said as she got a backpack out from the room. Inside the room was filled with potions, and notions of magic liquids, and all sorts of scientific mumbo jumbo. They knew Noriya was a genius when it comes to experimenting, but they also knew that Noriya can be quite the airhead.

"So where are we going now?" Himeko asked trudging behind Noriya. Giving it some thought, Noriya recalled spotting an old and mysterious door in the deepest part of the tunnels. She always wanted to see what was in there, but at the same time she also had strange feelings telling her to stay the hell away from the door. "Well there's this mysterious door that I've always wanted to check out. Come on let's go!"

After about a thirty minute walk, they entered a giant hollow chamber, before them was the door Noriya had spoke of. It stretched to the ceiling of the chamber which was maybe about 40ft high maybe higher. The door was rusted and seemed like it went all the way back to the medieval times; for the door had medieval engraving upon it.

"Well let's open this bad boy up and see what's inside." Asuna said as she got her pactio card activated and ready to pry the door wide open. Setsuna, Himeko and Noriya helped her while Konoka watched careful not to get injured in any way possible.

Soon wide open, a burst of air came out pushing the five back slightly. Right away Setsuna, Himeko, Asuna and Noriya felt the presence of something deep inside the room they had just opened. Even Konoka felt a scary feel in the air; she was soon hiding behind Setsuna who was ready to protect her wife.

They heard a roar and felt tremors; there before them was a Southern dragon! These dragons haven't been seen since the medieval days, the only other place Southern dragons could be seen was the magic world. How was a Southern dragon able to live for more than a hundred thousand years?

* * *

**Natasia: *Gagged and tied up***

**Noriya: Setsuna-San, Asuna-San gagged and tied up Natasia again. o_o**

**Setsuna: *Ungags and unties Natasia* Asuna-San was that necessary? ^^"**

**Asuna: Yup!**

**Natasia: Necessary my ass come here! *Chases Asuna while holding the "fun" box***

**Asuna: NOT THE "FUN" BOX!!! *Runs away***

**Konoka: While Asuna runs away from Natasia-Chan please read and review for her. Like we said she loves you for that. This is Konoka Konoe..**

**Setsuna: Setsuna Sakurazaki..**

**Noriya: And Noriya Tan signing off.**

**Natasia: Wait hold the sign off for a sec!!! I also want to say CONGRATULATIONS TO KONOKA AND SETSUNA'S FIRST KISS IN THE MANGA SERIES!!!!! IT ONLY TOOK YOU TWO 251 CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Konoka/Setsuna: Thanks. ^^**

**Everyone: This is us signing off now! ^_______________^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Natasia: HEY! What's up?!**

**Noriya: *Looks up* Well right now it's just the ceiling.**

**Natasia: Very short I know, just like the last story before this, short chapters more suspense!**

**Asuna: Mmmm I'm hungry.**

**Natasia: Good for you!**

**Setsuna: Here *Hands a bowel of rice***

**Asuna: Thanks. *Takes it***

**Konoka: Well on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter four: From one thing to another

The southern dragon was positioned directly beneath the door arch, Setsuna's idea was 2 destroy the arch and trap the dragon beneath the fallen boulders. Asuna, Himeko, and Noriya had the exact same thoughts. But before they were able to launch an attack, they heard a voice from inside the chamber. "Toku! Toku! Come back here boy! It's time for dinner!"

Before them they saw a young girl dressed in renaissance clothing. She looked to be the same age as Negi, and in her hand she was holding a gigantic T-bone steak. Hearing the young girl call, the southern dragon obeyed quickly and followed the girl deeper into the room. Noriya was about to follow after, but Himeko stopped her by the collar. "What?"

"Let's just leave them be, I don't want to get tangled with that southern dragon." Himeko said yanking Noriya's collar harder. Walking away from the now closed chamber, Setsuna had other things on her mind. She and Konoka would be leaving in two days for their honeymoon in Okinawa. Much preparation was needed, and this day of exploration cut into half their day of packing and planning.

As the five made their way back to the upper level, they soon found Negi and Chamo lounging in their room with a stack of playboy magazines next to them. Asuna's been worried about Negi's hormones acting up that she finally decided to move to a different room away from the perverted ermine and growing teenager. But of course she still checks up on the two, and scolds them most of the time.

Later that same day, Konoka and Setsuna were nestled together on their bed, talking and kissing, kissing and talking. Some parts began to get a little M rated, but than dimmed back down to just kissing. "Secchan, what do you think our children's names should be?"

Setsuna thought about this for a few seconds, when she recalled Konoka asking her the same question the day of their first date. "I don't really know, maybe Daisuke for a boy and Riku for a girl?" Setsuna asked as she held Konoka gently in her arms.

"Well I suppose we can think about this later, but until than how about some fun?" Konoka said giggling mischievously. Setsuna could tell that Konoka was up to something very naughty which wasn't really herself, but Setsuna gave in anyhow.

* * *

**Natasia: Sorry short chapter, short attention spa- hey look a birdie!**

**Noriya: I'm surprised she passes school with such little attention span.**

**Asuna: Brat 1 just can't keep still.**

**Setsuna: Well please read and review for her. She loves you all. This is Setsuna Sakurazaki..**

**Konoka: Konoka Konoe..**

**Noriya: Noriya Tan..**

**Asuna: Asuna Kagurazaka..**

**Natasia: And Natasia To- ohhh bunny!!!! Huh? Oh ya and Natasia Tokado signing off!!!**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Natasia: Huuuuu PAIN!!!!!!!!! T^T**

**Noriya: What happened?**

**Natasia: My tummy hurts like hell!!!**

**Setsuna: Did you eat something bad?**

**Natasia: I don't know! But on with this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter five: Half-way to Okinawa!

Two days later, Konoka and Setsuna were at the front of the Konoe Estate. They were all packed for the two week honeymoon in Okinawa. Setsuna and Konoka decided on a little road trip to the docks two hours away from the estate. They hopped into a family sized Subaru car, baggage in the back trunk. "You four can handle the estate for the next two weeks right?"

"Setsuna-Chan, what do we look like babies? We can take care of the estate, what's the worst that can happen?" Himeko asked with a naïve tone of voice. Of course, who did Setsuna think she was talking to? It was Negi, Asuna, Noriya and Himeko! Obviously they could handle watching over the estate for two week. Even Konoka's father would still be left behind to do some work and business.

The two gave their good byes for now and hit the road to the docks where their boat awaited for them. On the road, Konoka and Setsuna were enjoying their quiet time together before they were going to take another hour and a half ride to Okinawa. "Secchan, do you think everyone will be alright at back at the estate?"

Thinking about this for maybe two minutes, Setsuna came up with her answer to the question. "Of course, I mean I'm a little bit worried about Asuna-San and Noriya-San's quarrels, but I'm positive that Himeko and Negi-Sensei has things under control."

Meanwhile back at the estate…

"Come back here you brat!!" Asuna was heard trying to catch Noriya yet again. Loud crashes and glass breaking was heard from inside the estate. Himeko and Negi's shouts and yells were heard, trying to calm Asuna down and stop Noriya's taunts. The taunting, the pleading, the screams and the yells were just the beginning. And this was just thirty minutes after Setsuna and Konoka left.

Back on the road…

Setsuna and Konoka were about forty-five minutes into the drive, when they heard a dull growling noise. Turning her head, Konoka saw a little puppy sitting on the back seat. Curious as to how he or she got there, Konoka turns to Setsuna with yet another question. "Secchan, how did a little puppy get into the car?

Setsuna though could not turn her head to see for herself that a puppy was really sitting on the back seat. But in a great stroke of luck, the two are stopped by a stop light; long enough for Setsuna to take a peek at the back seat.

There just as Konoka said, was a red and blue fur coloured puppy. No clue as to how he or she got there, Konoka took the liberty of calling for the puppy to come to her. Unfortunately, the puppy was scared and reacted quickly by biting Konoka's hand.

The bite was neither hard nor painful, but this caused Setsuna to flinch at the sight of Konoka's getting hurt. "Its ok puppy, come on I'll take care of you." Getting a good whiff of Konoka's scent, the pup inched itself closer to Konoka's hand and began to lick the place that it had previously bitten. Now fully trusting Konoka, the puppy hopped up onto the top of the console and sat itself on Konoka's lap.

"See, that wasn't so hard. So how'd you get here little guy." Konoka asked petting the pup's head gently. Setsuna though took a little peek and saw that the puppy was not a he, but was a she. "Uh Kono-Chan, I think mean little girl."

Getting a peek herself, Konoka corrected herself, and asked the little girl pup where she came from. ~Bark bark~ was all she could say. She didn't seem to be a magic dog that could speak; no instead she just seemed to be a normal puppy that snuck its way into the car. She had no collar, so the only guess was that she was a stray looking for shelter. Just how did she get into the car?

"Hmm I think we should give her a name, don't you think so Secchan?" Konoka asked as she gently held the puppy up. Setsuna knew that Konoka was going to keep her, so she saw no harm in naming the little girl. "Of course, what would you like to name her?"

Konoka thought and thought about it for a while, but looking at the puppy's fur colour and cute little face finally gave her an idea of what to call her. The name sounded like a normal name that an American girl might have. This puppy's name was now Morgan.

Morgan was now a new member of the family, but what Konoka and Setsuna didn't know was that this puppy was not just a puppy, but was a little wolf pup. And in a few more weeks, they're going to have quite the problem.

Finally at the Docks…

Arriving at their destination at last, the boat awaited for them. They loaded up their baggage and were on their way to Okinawa.

* * *

**Natasia: Huuuu it still hurts! T^T**

**Noriya: Go lay down we'll take care of things from here.**

**Natasia: Ok. *Goes and lyes on the floor***

**Setsuna: Well while she trys to feel better, please read and review for her.**

**Konoka: She loves you for that!**

**Asuna: This is Asuna Kagurazaka...**

**Konoka: Konoka Konoe...**

**Setsuna: Setsuna Sakurazaki...**

**Noriya: And Noriya Tan signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Natasia: Yay! A brand new chapter!**

**Noriya: =.= What is with the confession?**

**Natasia: Well I thought Asuna needed some love. XD**

**Noriya: ......**

**Asuna: ^^""**

**Natasia: On with the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter six: Raging waters

When all of their baggage was sitting at the bottom storage of the boat, the two hopped in and got ready to leave. The car was locked up, they had all their baggage and they had Morgan, they were all set for their trip. "Secchan, are you sure you know how to handle this boat?"

Setsuna though very smart was not the best at driving automobiles. "Of course Kono-Chan, I took boating lessons from Negi-Sensei." Setsuna replied starting the engine of the boat. Due to the sudden vroom of the engine, this caused poor little Morgan to jump up and land on Konoka's lap. "It's ok Morgan; it was just Secchan starting the engine."

The pup looked up at Konoka and she gave her a reassuring look about the vroom noise. Trusting Konoka fully, she quickly hopped into the middle of the boat to take a little snooze. Setsuna started the boat and off they went to Okinawa.

Meanwhile back at the estate…

Asuna and Noriya's bickering was still going on while they were exploring the underground tunnels together again. This time Negi and Himeko decided to stay away from the bickering and just enjoy some television and relaxation. Some training was involved between Negi and Himeko, a little experiment with some potions, and maybe an explosion in the kitchen.

Back in the underground tunnels though, Asuna was hearing the most unbelievable thing she had ever heard. Noriya was giving Asuna a confession! "….That's why I always taunt and bicker with you…because well I like you." Asuna was just a tad shocked by what she was hearing; the person that always bugged and annoyed her liked her! "W-what have you done to the real Noriya?"

"You idiot! I am the real Noriya!" Noriya said as she gave Asuna another taunting remark. Asuna was now convinced that Noriya was telling the truth and said would think about it for a few days.

Back on the sea…

Meanwhile Setsuna, Konoka and Morgan were on their way to Okinawa, when a sudden gust of wind came and shook the boat violently. The gust woke Morgan from a nap, and threw Konoka off balance. Always being so devoted to her wife, Setsuna let the wheel of the boat go to rescue Konoka from falling.

Now that the wheel was released, the gusts of wind that kept coming made the boat rock harshly on the sea. Konoka nor Setsuna were able to reach the wheel for the waves pushed them back from grabbing it. To their surprise, the boat started to get under control. How was the question?

When the boat was at last under complete control, the two lovers looked up to see that the little wolf pup Morgan, was controlling the wheel using her mouth. This had to be the most intelligent animal that they had ever seen. Morgan was able to steer the wheel when they were in danger, but they weren't in the clear of the storm quite yet.

* * *

**Natasia: So? What'd ya think?**

**Noriya: *Speechless***

**Asuna: Natasia!!!! What's is up with this?!?!**

**Natasia: I thought you needed some love, since you were dumped by Negi-Kun.**

**Asuna: We were never together! He's always been with Honya-Chan!**

**Natasia: Oh. Well this is Natasia Tokado..**

**Asuna: Asuna Kagurazaka..**

**Noriya: And Noriya Tan signing off. **


End file.
